Hold on were going home
by Obi-wan's girl forever
Summary: Alix loves fighting for good as a shadowhunter what happens when she gets transported to a different world and she mets some jedi finds a true love and then something pushes her choice one way.


Shadow Hunter Profile:

Name: Alix (which means noble warrior)

Age: 19

Birthday: August 23

Gender: Female

Parents: Alexander and Liz Cyrus

Best Friends: Jace Herondale, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood

Position: Leader or Captain

Appearance: tall, copper hair, blue eyes, loves tight, black, leather clothing

Clothing: tight black jeans, tall black boots=holds her fire daggers, leather jacket and belt to hold most of her weapons

Personality: she scares most people, she has become a person with a cold heart (until later in the story he he)

Weapon (s) and names of the weapon (s): Bow and arrow= Starter and Sword/ Seraph blades=Finisher

Scar: Left side rib cage all the way down to the hip

Likes: being organized, weapons, winning a battle and being in charge

Dislikes: demons, losing a shadow hunter, and Lilith

Other: loves gloomy days (anything dark because of the loss of her family) loves the death of demons and monsters (basically any kind of threat to her home and friends)

**Hi guys so I am going to try a song based (later in the story)story star wars and city of bones…..here goes**

" Chancellor Palpatine. We had got your urgent message. What can be the matter?" the jedi had said.

The chancellor had turned around to face the two jedi and replied.

"Yes I did. We found a rare specimen we need you to take a look at it."

"Chancellor we are not scientists." The jedi said.

"This is no animal" he said leading them down the hallway to a small room. There a girl not older then 19 sitting there. The chancellor dismissed himself and left the two jedi with the girl.

The two jedi looked at the girl an she looked back. Her arms were all tattooed and bruised her pants torn on the knees. Her blond hair was is a braid and her wrists were red from handcuffs.

"So how long is this going to take?" she asked.

The two jedi hesitated.

"I don't know." the older one said.

"Master let me handle this," the young one said.

"Hello I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who might you be?" he asked.

"Alix" she said, keeping her answers simple.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"19" she said.

"What are you?" he asked slowly.

"A shadowhunter," she replied.

"A what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Someone who kills demons. Someone who kills to save lives where as you 'jedi' only kill in the most dire time of need." She said angrily continuing "What you maybe kill three people a year. I kill demons everyday. You think your amazing but all you do is carry a weapon that you don't use. So if you don't mind I would like my weapons that I use. Give me my whip, seraph blades, bow and arrow and my daggers, because unlike you I use my weapons to defend my family. Did you see your parents die in front of you?" she finished. "That is a shadowhunter,".

"Can we have a moment?" the old man asked.

"Take your sweet precious time!" she yelled.

"Master she might be a use to us." Obi-Wan said.

"She is impulsive." The old man said.

"Qui-Gon Jinn I think she will help us find the hidden sith!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Alright Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said with a big sigh.

The jedi walked back into the room.

"We are going to un-cuff you but you must not run away." The old man exclaimed.

"Sure what do I have to lose." She replied.

"So what is it like where you come from?" Obi-Wan asked while opening the handcuffs.

Alix rubbed her wrists and replied with:

"Like here except more torn up less civilized." She replied.

"Oh, well it is great up here we can show you so many places." Obi-Wan said.

"First we have to go to the jedi council and then we will explore." The old man said.

"Alright" the two of them exclaimed.

Together the three of them merrily walked out of the room and too the jedi temple.

**So I think this is a pretty good start let me know what you think and what pairing should be made. I only own Alix no one else.**

**Let me know if you read any good mortal instruments or star wars stories.**

**Obi-Wan's girl forever **


End file.
